Central City
Central city, is the main city of earth, at the center of the largest continent. It is a huge and rather advanced city, at the heart of it is the King of the World King Furry's Castle and residence. A Phantasmal Meeting It was night in Central City, and Lilitu walked silently through the alleys at the edge of the city. Once she had found a suitable location, she closed her eyes and unleashed a radial blast of telekinetic force - clearing the immediate area. Lilitu focused, reaching out with her power into the Other World, and plucked one of its' inhabitants from it. Using its' mind as a template, she created a shell in its' likeness - a body for the spirit to inhabit, and waited for it to manifest fully. As the body faded into existence, the inhabitant suddenly jerked away before looking around. "Kas notiek? Kur es esmu?" he said focusing on Lilitu, expecting her to understand. "Lilitu, unfortunately, can only speak English." Lilitu replied. "She trusts that you are capable of understanding such a common tongue." "Es sakrato." He says, before clearing his throat. "It has been a while since I've needed to use the language of the common world. Tell me little one, where am I?" He asked, his time speaking in her tongue with a slight Latvian accent. "Central City." Lilitu replied, "Who is Lilitu addressing? She has brought you here to answer questions, and she would like to know the name of the demon she is asking." "My apologies if I didn't know what was going on Lilith. I am Animus Pheadra." He said bowing. "Tos neatdzīvoda viote gelu gele bos mana, bek lītz xam, es eszu jūfu rīfībā (This wold will eventually be mine, but until then, I am at your service.)" "You only have limited time here, so Lilitu thinks they should get to business." She didn't comment on the very-much intentional usage of the name 'Lilith,' however. Lilitu closed her eyes once again, and the various scattered debris from the initial telekinetic blast began to organize itself and place itself into various bins in the alley. "She wonders as to how much knowledge you possess in regards to resurrection." "Bringing back the dead is a pesky business and takes time depending on the quality. Why must you ask this question?" He questions standing up slowly. "Lilitu has someone she wants back. She wonders if that was not obvious." She replied immediately, opening her eyes once the nearby area was clean. "She has attempted to pull them from Other World, much as she has pulled you, but has failed every time..." "A novice such as yourself shouldn't be attempting such dangerous goals. You damage the soul if done incorrectly." He replies, his red eye glowing dully in the alley. "Es ne veikt savas domas vēl, jūs varētu būt noderīga, lai man. (I won't take your mind yet, you could be of use to me.) Now then, how much longer can you hold me here?" Lilitu took a deep breath, keeping quiet for a moment, before exhaling and opening her eyes. She seemed somewhat less tense, "Lilitu can keep you here as long as she can concentrate, or as long as she is here, too. She was aware of the difficulty, but believes it was not a lack of skill that was the problem, but an incomplete ritual." "Skilled or not, you are still a novice. This kind of magic is demonic, and does require a cost to be given. Usually in blood, and hardly works without the demon tongue." He said grinning. "How far are you willing to go for your goal?" "There are few things Lilitu would not do." She replied, "She is aware of the costs...and the price of failure." She said, glancing down towards her hands - a barely-visible shudder going through her body. She took another deep breath, then exhaled. "I see you have tried this once before. Tell me, or rather, show me, what you saw." He said walking over to her and looking into her eyes with his red eye, glowing brilliantly now. "Atklāt man atmiņas, kas nomoka šo prātā. (Reveal to me the memories that plague this mind.)" Category:Locations Category:Earth